Another Time ereri
by Ererilover13
Summary: From the start of the French Revolution during the Reign of Terror, Eren and Levi find one another. But their love comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

He was...magnificent to say the least. A man of his stature should already be assumed of great beauty but this certain man was...beyond words. But how could a simple merchant like me see his beauty without seeing his title, you ask? Well if I stay true to the truth then I must say that I was unaware of his great stature until the night we made love. Oh I see, you're already judging me aren't you? What a petty, my lover and I actually were almost married by that time if you must know. This story isn't as easy as I thought it would be to tell. Hmm okay I've got! I'll start from the very beginning, how about that you judgy-reader! Two things that you might want to recognize is that we live in France during the year 1789 or around the French Revolution. Lastly, my partner and I...share the same gender.

"Why was the sun so damn bright? Standing in the middle of the fucking rode without a roof top to stop the shinning light or blocking out the sunlight isn't helping with my anger issue at the moment. I made a total of fucking zero assignats today. How was I going to feed the family with this amount? I can't even get flour for fucking nothing! I let a long sigh out and trot back to my brick house. It wasn't the best per say but it was good enough. My family of three, including me, lived in a simple brick home. Our roof had only one big hole in it might I add. The bricks were pretty steady except when it stormed bad some of them fell off and it became a living Hell for the ones sleeping. The front door or only door was really just an opening with a thin wooden board shoved into the opening to keep the heat from leaving our little slice of Heaven. Ruined blankets covered up what the board couldn't so when guest entered our house we'd have to rip the board off the frame and adjust the blankets for them to enter. Since that took some time we'd usually just crawl through the window that was right to the door. My adopted sister, Mikasa, had the pleasure of staying home to sew our clothes and make money off of the other men around our neighborhood. She would always push the glass up leaving enough room for me to wiggle my way inside the house. Armin, my best friend, could easily fit in the opening that my body barely squeezed into. He was lucky enough to have a better job than me which was being a librarian. He made most of the money and supported us when taxes were due. He didn't own the library but he was one of the main employees there. The outside was horrible looking but the inside was what counted. We only have two rooms which is the kitchen and living room. In the kitchen is a box filled with bread that we push high up onto the counter top so the rats won't eat it. Some are stale or fresh but when you're poor bread is bread right? Mikasa's sewing kit is also high up on the counter more so that I won't go messing with it instead of the bugs that like to lay eggs over it. Armin's books are the last items that are in the kitchen. Well we also have a bucket of somewhat clean water on the floor for when we're thirst. In the living room in the very center is our fire pit. After years of making small to large fires in it there's permanent black marks on the cold wooden floors. To the left is our feathers and blanket for the beds. Since Paris can be so cold at night we like to snuggle together for warmth which doesn't bother me in the slightest. Some fire wood is placed in the corner along with flint and a stone to lit the damn thing. To the right are the buckets. One for piss and one for shit. Our number one rule is after you use it throw it out the window. Leaving it in for too long causes an ungodly smell to erupt the whole house. We also have mikasa's rags and bleeding supplies over there too next to the tub. Tub you say? Well it's really only like a metal box big enough for me to fit in. We go down to the steam beside our house and gather as much water as we can before plopping down naked into the tub to wash away all the shit and mud you earned that week. Some of the noble folks that pass us stare and make disgusted faces but what can we do? We're the third Estate and we make do.

"I hate walking in town. Honestly I was so close to home but then a fucking almighty carriage had to suddenly stop and ask for fucking directions" "Where's master Ackerman's house?" "Do you know of Mr. Ackerman?" These type of questions kept reoccurring in our conversation. And it wasn't helping in the slightest. "Sir if I knew by chance were this Mr. Ackerman of yours lived I would certainly be working for him." The man chuckles before taking a canteen out and swallowing some liquor. Haven't had that in some time."Thank you for you're kindness, young sir. Take this as a reward." I was about to tell the man that it wasn't necessary but then 50 assignats fall into my hands and his carriage takes off. This was enough to buy bread. Maybe even a girl if I was feeling the need to brag. Of course with this money I should buy a loaf of old bread but...would it kill us if I bought a new loaf? Probably but fuck it, its my life I'll spend my money how I want to! Until Mikasa becomes too pissed off I should add. Turning back around, I run up the road to the closest bakery nearby. While running up the somewhat busy road I'm greeted with the sight of the bakery closer to me than I thought. And what I saw horrified me. Four big males had broken the window and were stealing all the bread. I knew them too. Reiner, who lives three doors down from me. He was a big buff guy with blond hair and golden eyes. He took care of all of us in our little neighborhood. He was like the big brother to everyone there, always giving money out to those in need or sharing a slice of bread to the hungry. Bertholdt, he was a tall and skinny fellow with brown hair. He lives with Reiner, as a friend or partner I'll never know. The guy always had a sweet and innocent look on his face. He was always beside Reiner, never leaving his side. He sweats a lot but that's from stress or well that's what Reiner says. Connie, was a small one with a shaved head. He always was eating something with his wife Sasha. He and I didn't communicate much since he lived five doors down and stayed inside with his hungry wife. Sadly they lost a lot of money after all the taxes. So she starves now but I always go and give her a slice of bread when we can spare. And lastly Jean, I hate his guts that cunt has the balls to offer marring my sister so we can "save some money". He ain't doing any better than us! That asshole has a fucking undercut what a douche. He lives of course right fucking next to us so he always wants to come over to see Mikasa. Err I can't stand him! I've tried but this is the last straw. Him of all people stealing for what? Bread. He and I both know that he could have easily just walked in there and bought the damn thing. So why were all of them doing this? Why?! I can't help it, I have to stop them! Without another thought I rush over to the store and jump over the broken window, next to the thieves. All of them turn and with shocked faces stare at me.

"Oi you assholes drop the bread or I'll make you!" I growl immediately Connie and Bertholdt drop their loafs and hide behind Reiner and Jean. Jean, being the asshole he is, smiles and shrugs."

"Oi Eren don't say things you can't follow through on. I wouldn't like for you to end up dead like the baker for example." Sneaking a peak to the right, where the baker should have been, I see a corpse laying on the ground covered in blood. "He-he was so nice to us, you murderers!" Tears swell up in the corners of my eyes. My hands form fists as I prepare to strike.

"Eren! Think for a minute, none of us have weapons on us. He was already dead when we all got here. The window was like that too, I swear! We just came to take the bread that's all. Grab some if you want to but don't fight us Eren. I'll kill you if you make me." Reiner warns with a dangerous look that sparkles in his eyes. I lower my fists and the boys sigh with relief. Bertholdt and Connie pick up their loafs as I think things over.

"Just go. I'm not stealing bread like you thieves." I snarl out causing Bertholdt and Reiner to nod their heads in thanks before bailing. Jean walks over to me and touches my shoulder lightly before also running away. Connie remains still all but for his eyes which shake in fear.

"I-I have a wife, Eren, that needs this. She emneeds/em this more than anyone. If-if I don't take this then someone else emwill/em! I don't want to lose her." When I lower my gaze till it hits the broken glass on the floor, he takes that as a response and leaves. He's right. She needs that more than anyone I know. Last time I saw her she was barely able to pick up anything with her boney arms. I'm sure that her ribs can be seen too. She's dying and he needs to save her. I understand that one but why everyone else? Why do they need to do this? Why-

"Oi are you shitbrained or what?" Startled I jump back a little and look up to see a small man standing in the doorway of the store. He has a cloak on, hiding his outfit from the view of all, for what reason I don't know. He was also very pale maybe he was rich or just had a inside job. But what really caught my attention was his face. Oh how magnificent his features were! Truly indeed. His hair was black like a crows and styled as an undercut but nothing hideous like Jeans. No his was simply amazing. His bangs touch his eyebrows but part to the left side of his face, close to the middle. His eyes are grey but I make an assumption that they shine silver when he's interested or in the right lightening. His nose and lips are perfectly aligned on his face. His lips look so soft maybe if I taste them...

"Hmm? What was that sir?" I added the sir only because he could be in a superior Estate and it would be rude if I didn't. "You're in the middle of a crime scene and you're just going to wait for the soldiers to arrive. How ignorant can you possibly be?" I blink several times before my eyes widen and I realize what will happen if I linger for too long. "Oh...thanks!" I wave as I walk past him. "What about the bread?" I stop in my tracks and turn to face him. "What bread?" He sighs and grabs the skin between his eyes. "The loafs in the store that you need. To eat. Food. Does any of this sound familiar?" I shake my head and look down at him since he's shorter than be. This probably offends him but I can't help it! "I'm not a thief, I don't take things I can't pay for." My voice comes out smooth and kinda scary. I wish it wasn't this time. "Oh is that so? I'd except you to take it. I am." He walks into the store and takes four loafs from their selves he also drops the exact amount of cost on the floor near the body before joining me outside again. "Here take this I won't judge." His hand holds out two loafs of bread. My hand reaches for it but I lower it and hiss. "I'm not a thief I'm not taking it." I turn to head home but a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into an ally. I thrash around but the grip is too tight for me to throw off. When we're far enough in, the hand releases me and I slam against a brick wall. I gasp for the sudden pain and hold my head as I rest against the wall. "Take it or I'll beat the shit out of you, brat." I shake my head, ready to reply when horse's trots can be heard approaching the store. A soldiers horse passes the ally paying no attention to us, most likely not even knowing we're here. "Stay quiet if you wish to see the sun again." The man whispers to me as he crouches down beside me. Time tics away before the soldier, that's armed with a gun, settles back on his horse and leaves. I sigh with relief but a hand makes me jump. He has one arm, his right I believe, beside my head to block my escape. He's in front of me now with all four loafs under his left arm. "Take one or I'll beat you." He repeats. I glare at him, slightly pissed off, then shake my head no. His eyelids lower showing a very pissed of side of this man. "Oh so still no?" His head comes closer to mine until our noses touch. "Still a no?" He whispers making me tremble as his breath hits my lips. I lean forward slightly as my eyelids start to lower, naturally. "Y-yes" I muster out with all the strength I have left. I haven't been this close to another person in a year and its been one hell of a lonely year. "A yes to take the bread or a yes for saying no? Which is it?" His eyelids start to droop like mine as his free hand moves from the wall to my cheek. "N-no I can't take t-the bread, sir." His thumb strokes my cheek as my hands slither up his back. I rest my right on his neck and my left on his lower back. His breathing hitches "then I'll convince you to say yes" as I'm about to response with a no or I doubt that, his lips graze across mine. He purposely slide those soft lips on mine to seduce me, didn't he? A growl vibrates through my throat which makes him chuckle. "Anxious are we? Hmm I thought you would certainly prefer girls over," he moves his hand up to my right hand and takes hold it, intertwining our fingers together. "A man like me." He smirks when my hand squeezes lightly. His cloak is moved aside so than now only I can see in. Partly because my left arm is wrapped around his lower back inside of his cloak. White pants, brown boots that go up to his knees, and a white button-up with a cravat is shown. "Oh-h I prefer men over women. I-I like the feel-" as I say the last part his knee leans on my groin. "You're young but I like your eyes. Thy name?" His voice, oh it's so smooth, makes my breathing hitch. "Um Eren jaeger. And thy?" He grins and moves closer "levi" I jump forward and pull him in for a kiss. Surprised he isn't able to stop me as my lips connect with his. I move my lips to deepen the kiss making him growl deep in his throat. I lick his bottom lip until he opens his mouth for me. Without hesitating I slide my tongue into his mouth and twirl our tongues around in a passionate game of war. Who's dominate; me or levi. When he shoves me back into the wall hard I cry out. He takes advantage and starts a trail of kisses and licks from my mouth to my collar bone. "T-that's so unfair" I breath out. He only smirks and bites my neck making me moan in pain and pleasure. "Ah levi!" My eyes squeeze together and my breathing stops when he nips my ear. "Sensitive there hm? Better to always check twice." My eyes widen as he nips me again and another moan leave my lips. He hums in satisfactory then leans back away from my heated and drooling face. "Oh dear look what you've done now brat. My buttons' broken off." He points to an area on his shirt where a button should be. In my hand lays the button. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't even notice! Don't worry my sister can sew it back on in no time." He stands up and extends a hand to me. I take it and am hauled up to my feet. He motions for me to take the lead so I walk in front of him, taking him to my home. As we walk I try to start a conversation.

"Why were you at the market today?" I slow down to walk beside him. "Same reason as you, brat." With my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open, I turn to look closely at him. "How did you know?" He raises an eyebrow and frowns. "You were going to the bakery, correct? I saw you as you were walking there." I release a kept in breath and bump into him lightly. "Oh, did I look amazing when I jumped in through the window? I bet I looked manly-as-hell." I cross my arms and give a crooked smile. He shakes his head and pushes me away gently. "You're ignorant, and you lack this "manly-as-hell". Definition?" My smile widens and I rub against him again. "Hmmm okay. To be as one would call superior to another male in a way that... Impresses the ladies." Then I wrap my left arm around his waist. "Or the men, if ya' know what I mean. " I wink at him, this better work. I didn't just make out with this hot shit to be left like trash so soon. "Oh dear me, are we a cocky one, Eren? I suppose at your age it's only normal." As I'm about to reply we reach the house. "Oh here it is!" I grab his hand and lead him to the front door but then stop and turn to him. "We don't have a door and this board is difficult to remove. Would you mind going in through the window?" Sweat drops off my face. He looks annoyed and a little expressionless. "I'm fine with that." Like hell you are but if you're not going to complain... I knock on the window's glass until Mikasa slides the bottom part open, looking more than just annoyed.

"Eren, what have I told you? Don't knock so many times!" When she steps back I take some of Levi's bread and hand it to her. She gladly takes them but I climb in and take them from here. "These aren't ours. They're his." Levi swiftly climbs in as expected he's short and skinny. When levi looks a bit relaxed I give him his bread and lead him to our kitchen.

"Mikasa has some thread here somewhere." I say as I reach up on the top of the counter and search for her kit. My hand skims over it "there you are!" I lean up on my toes and get a firm grip on the bag before pulling it down. Mikasa enters the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at me and my visitor.

"Who's this, Eren?" She should have sounded curious or even calm but...she sounded angry. What the hell did I do now?! "Um...levi? Oh Mikasa could you help sew up his shirt? I broke his button off..." Her eyes narrow before turning to glare at levi. He glares back. The tension starts to rise as their death glares heat up. Afraid and confused I step in between them , naturally to try and break up this conflict. "Mikasa here's your tools and the button. Levi if you could remove your shirt it would help Mikasa." Both of them huff out a fine and do as I ask. Sweat drips down my face, I'm alive. "Next time Eren tell me when you bring second Estate trash home. I'll try to clean the place up." My eyebrow raises with confusion and question. "Second Estate? Levi's not from the second Estate...or at least I don't believe so..." I mumble. Levi takes hold of my hand and pulls me closer. What the hell? As my eyes find his I become paralyzed. His grey eyes gaze deeply into mine causing my cheeks to heat up with embarrassment. And I'm closer to his chest. That very nice built pale chest with pink buds- okay that a no no to think about near family. "Oh...um...le-vi..." I stutter, his fingers squeeze mine. How is he so comfortable without his shirt on? Why am I even worrying about it?

"What's thy relation to Eren?" His voice almost growls. What is he pissed about? He looks absolutely fuckable at the moment though. "I'm his sister and thy's?" She looks and sounds dangerous. She better not have a knife behind her back. "His lover" he says nonchalantly, wait what!? My face heats up and I jump with surprise. Lovers? We haven't had sex yet! "Oi Eren you didn't tell me you had sex yet. I thought we were closer than that. You keeping secrets from me is harsh." Oh dear she sounds sad now. Fuck fuck fuck. "Um well we haven't, I mean I haven't had sex. Yet with em or...anyone for that matter." I scratch my neck with my empty hand and stare at the floor. I said yet. I said yet. I SAID YET! God damnnit this isn't going well. If I look into her eyes she'll attack me but if I look at his I'll melt away. "Oh really, a virgin are we? Even better." Levi ducking coos. My ears are fucking on fire, my cheeks have melted away, and my knees are threatening to give in. "So do you plan on marring Eren first or should I make the bed now?" Mikasa taps her foot as she waits for a reply. "Mikasa! It's too early for this! At least wait for Armin. And we can't even marry, Mikasa." I mumble the last part. Hopefully they both will forget about this by the time he comes home. Armin usually gets back just before the sun sets. Awkward silence fills the room. Mikasa has her eyes set on levi's, she doesn't even blink while she taps her foot. It's like she's begging him to snaps. Though when I look over to levi it's no better. He's in the same position with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The tension rises back up and I fail to push it down. Minutes tick by as their glaring games continue. Oh bother this is the worst bring-your-future-partner-home-to-meet-the-family ever. I may or may not have ever done this. May not is closer to the truth.

"Oh look at the time! I guess I have to take levi home. It was nice having ya over!" One hour went by before I finally couldn't stand it. I start to drag him out but Mikasa digs her nails into my arm. The skin is probably bleeding from how sharp her nails are. "Wait I haven't even started sewing his shirt up." Curses and foul words escape my mouth as all three of us lean against the counter in silence. I sadly was put between them, pray for my soul. A knock on the window breaks the silence. Without another passing second I run and slam the window open for armin. I'm greeted with a horrible sight. Jean, Connie, Armin, and Sasha wave from below. So Sasha must be well enough to be walking. That's great. I hesitantly move back to allow them entrance. I only step in to help Sasha up when she starts to fall. "Thanks eren, you're so sweet. So where's the food?" I laugh as I swing my arm over her neck. "I'm starting to think our relationship is based on food. I know you didn't leave Connie just for food." I tease her. Connie growls at me. "Get of my wife you bastard!" He takes a fighting stance. Which happens to be a horrible one. His arms form a circle and his legs are bent. "Oh Connie." Sasha coos. I release her and step into the kitchen to check on the progress. Levi is pulling his shirt on as Mikasa puts her thread away. "Oh Mikasa my true love! Where are tho?!" Jean yells as he marches after me. "Go back to eating hay, horse face!" "How about you go suck a cock jaeger!" He retorts back. I ready my fist for a punch when a cold hand touches my forearm. "Are these you're friends?" Levi asks to probably clear my mind. "Yeah. This is horse face." Jean blushes a little and stares at levi. "Um Eren?" He points at levi and cocks his head to the left. "It's my boy...friend." I say as smoothly as I could. It wasn't smooth enough. "Ha! You dating him? As if you're just his mistress, Eren." My fist forms but I'm pushed into the living room before words can leave my mouth. Levi grabs my ear as drags me to our company. "Okay so this is Armin and that's Connie and Sasha. This is levi my boyfriend." I say awkwardly after he releases me. Damn him for making me say this. "Oh? How'd you guys meet?" Armin asks with a smile. "We bumped into each other after the bakery..." I slam my mouth shut as Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha give confused looks. "What about the bakery, Eren?" Connie asks letting me know I fucked up cause his wife doesn't know nor needs to. "He bought some bread and I helped him...choose it?" I state and shrug my shoulders. Mikasa stomps over and grabs my ear until it turns red. "You're lying, your ear's red." I hold my ear down as pain courses through it. "Hell yeah it is! You just tried to rip it off!" The others laugh awkwardly beside levi, who pulls me away from the demon and starts rubbing my ear soothingly. "Tell the truth Eren. Did you steal those loafs?" My eyes almost burst. "Don't accuse me of things women." I point my finger at her and stare her down. If anybody else had been accused of that they might not be so angry but I certainly wasn't just anybody. "Eren don't be so serious it's only a joke right?" Jean says as his arm wraps around Mikasa waist. "S-so we came on over to tell all of ya the great news!" Sasha says with a big smile. "I'm pregnant!" The room turns suddenly into a brighter one as we all crowd around her and give her congratulations. When I turn to see levi standing alone I walk over to him. "You're not very social are you?" He glares at me before sighing and turning away. "I guess I should get going now." I give him a smile and pull him in for a hug. His arms wrap around my waist as I nuzzle the top of his head. His hair smells so damn good. "Oi Eren" his voice is muffled from my clothes. "Yeah?" "Can I come over again tomorrow?" I smile and squeeze him. "Of course anytime! Well I also work in the market if you ever wanna see me then." He nods his head then leans up and kisses me. In front of the whole house of wandering eyes. A crowd of o's and ah's fill the room making levi step back and give a death glare. Everyone but Mikasa shys away from it. She only returns it. "See you tomorrow brat." I wave as he leaves, jumping through the window. "See ya!" I yell out. It wasn't until later that night I realized he left the loafs here, on purpose too. That bastard I won't be seeing him again. He just took pity on a poor boy and decided to pretend to be in love so he could just fucking never come back? Fuck him then and his good-looks! Falling asleep that night was more difficult than taking care of the mess in my pants later in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days went by before levi came back to me. That day was the worse time possible too. I was busy with many peasants that were trying to buy my items. Only problem was is that those items weren't exactly for sale. **

**"Oh come on Eren I just want an hour of your time. I promise you won't regret it." The disgusting peasant that stands beside me pleads. "I already told you no once how many times do you wish to hear me speak it?" I give him a quick glance that I regret immediately. His beard half white and black is covered is what I hope is mud and has been trimmed with a switchblade. Thus meaning it looks like shit. His face and clothes were covered in the "mud" most likely from his farming. His clothes also had holes and rips which was very common for third Estate member's clothes but not for the whores that wanted someone. His nails were ragged and uneven not good for any type of pleasure. His eye were what turned me off the most. They looked as if he had been replaced with an animal that wanted nothing more than sex and food. Denying him for the second time that day and seventh time that week, another sex-hungry peasant stepped in his place after he left. Though this was a female she looked nothing more than the shit outside of the windows. "Eren I haven't been with a man in so long." she extended the so to exaggerate her time of not being fucked. Her rough fingers then begin to trail up my arm. Even with my long sleeved shirt I could feel her rough nails. I pushed her away and continued to try and sell my items to the folks that actually came here for them. Some where shoes or shirts or even blankets. Mikasa would make them for me so I could sell them. The peasant stomps back over and grabs my collar. Next thing I see is a very unattractive dirty woman puckering her lips to kiss me. Horror seeps into my very being helping me think quickly. I, gently as possible mind you, push her away and glare at her. "Go the fuck home." I turn back around and continue to sell my clothes to the few commoners there. She scurries up and runs away with tears in her eyes. Damn girl. The rest of the day moves by smoothly. I made many sells today and didn't get harassed after the incident with the girl. As I'm on my walk home the air turns from nice to very cold in merely seconds. The area I was in made my skin crawl. Where did the sun go? I ask myself as I turn around looking for other people that had just vanished in seconds. I was alone in an abandoned neighborhood. No one lived here since so many executions took place here. **

**"So you think you can just push my property around like that? You ignorant cunt." The man with the bad beard approached me with the other peasants around him and myself. They formed a circle as if to trap me in here. Maybe they do mean to trap me in here. I'm afraid. So very afraid. My bones, my blood, everything has become very cold and still. "S-sorry" I stutter out making the men laugh. They were older and bigger than me. Boulders compared to the little pebble I was. "H-help me" I scream out though it only comes out in a whisper. Why can't I yell? Please God don't let them rape me. I don't want to be raped and killed. The men step closer, my heart beats loudly but slowly. They can hear it can't they? Another step. There were at least eight of them. Another. Dear lord I know I have sinned I haven't gone to church but please don't punish me with this! My eyes scan for a way out but nothing pops out. No one is here to help me. They're too many of them to just fight. Tears form in my eyes as my legs give out. They have the same looks on their faces. Their hunger will be satisfied once I've been devoured. I slip to my knees as they finally stand before me. The leader steps in front of me and takes a handful of my hair. I know what comes next. I need to push him away or stand up. Anything just please move! My body just sits there and waits for them to take me. Please move! I scream inside my head. Nothing, my body remains still. The man chuckles as he pulls his trousers down revealing an erected cock. It's covered in the mud-like substance and has blisters as well. "Deep throat my cock like the bitch you are." He taunts as his lady clasps her hands together like this was a show. Tears pour down my cheeks and I bite my lips to keep from him opening them. "Henry, Edward open his mouth would ya?" He asks and they do. Their fingers pry my mouth open causing pain to erupt in my jaw. I bite down making them scream in pain but their fingers don't budge. Blood and tears now soak into my shirt. I'm on the verge of winning when something with a horrific taste is shoved in my mouth. The taste of shit. I gag and cough but the object remains in my mouth. I open my eyes only to widen them with the sight before me. His body is standing too close. The thing in my mouth is him. Oh god it's his... He moves his hips and tightens his grip. "Ah" I cry out. A wave of tears leave my eyes. My breath becomes hitched as he begins thrusting in my mouth. My throat burns from my crying and his member pushing down my throat. My gagging sounds and crys most likely can be heard around this area. Minutes pass by before he cums in my mouth. I gag and throw up when he pulls his member out. I start heaving making me curl up in a ball for comfort. They start kicking me until I'm in a puddle of blood. He talks for awhile but I ignore him. They leave after awhile leaving me frail and broken. My eyes beg for closer and I grant it approval. Finding no reason to deny sleep or getting up at all. **

**"You're sure?" A voice wakes me. "Yeah I wouldn't have brought him here is it had been something... worse." A mans voice responses. Let me sleep, I want to say. But find no energy to do so. "He doesn't look good Mikasa lets lay him down. Levi help me remove the board to get some water. I'll call for Jeans assistance too." Armin commands. Armin? What why would Armin want Jeans help? Or be talking to levi? My eyes struggle to open but after many attempts I get one to slide up halfway. "Eren" Mikasa hums. I turn my head to look at her but find it hurts to do so. I stop and open the other eye up too. Levi, Armin, and Mikasa sit around me with worried expressions. Why? Did I get in a fight again? Damn me for making them worry...wait levi?! I jump up and hug levi without thinking of my body or the pain it's in. But im happy so very happy that he came back. I though he left me. As I'm nuzzling Levi's neck the pain shoots up and makes me freeze. "Damn brat what the hell do you think you're doing?" He helps me lay back on the bed and glares at me, a silent warning to not do that again. Mikasa starts to undress me but I pay no attention to her. She was probably checking for wounds.**

**"What happened?" I yawn out. Levi edges closer to me "I found those animals attacking you. I brought you here after that." He looks away from my eyes, hiding a secret I bet.**

**"You better hurry along he's not looking too well. Get Reiner and Bertholdt too." Mikasa reminds them. Both boys leave as Mikasa starts to tend my cuts.**

**"How did you get cut up?" I avoid her eyesight. "Some peasants...beat me up." She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Why?" I lean away from her and swallow some saliva. It tasted sour and shitty. Cum and shit. Great. "They were pressuring me for sex so I denied them. When I was coming home they...they...they," she soothingly touches my arm and nods her head. "It's okay Eren I don't think I want to hear the rest." I nod my head and blink my eyes to rid them of tears. **

**"What exactly did they do, Eren? All I saw was the beating." Levi announces his presents. He has our tub filled with water in his arms. He sets it down beside Mikasa and sits next to me. He takes my other hand and holds it close to his heart. "They just beat me up that's it." I finished, hoping that they won't see my lie. "So when they made you suck a cock that was just getting beaten up?" His eyes were cold and untouchable. Like he hated me for lying and hated them. But which did he hate more? "You said you didn't see that! I didn't want mikasa to be upset. And I...I didn't want to remember that part..." "I didn't see that but I know what a voice sounds like after sucking a cock." Mikasa grips my arm **

**"I'll kill them Eren if I ever see them. Don't go that way home again." She cocks her head to the side. "Or I'll make levi stay by your side." Levi raises an eyebrow. **

**"If that's the case I'll just volunteer then." They start to glare at each other but Armin comes back with Jean, Reiner, and Bertholdt. **

**"Oh good you're awake. Now tell me who beat you up? Only I'm allowed to do that." Jean cracks his knuckles and crosses his arms. "A bunch of peasants." I barely whispered but with the silence of the room they heard it clearly. **

**"I took care of them. They won't be fighting with Eren again." Levi starts to stroke my face and hums when my eyes widen with surprise. "You took all eight of them on?!" He blinks at me and shrugs. "I couldn't let them walk away with that." Reiner and Bertholdt walk over to me and sit down. **

**"Who's this, Eren?" Reiner asks since he's the more social of the two. "Levi, my...lover?" I look at levi for the answer but he gives me a blank expression. Damn it! "Haha Eren you're a horrible boyfriend aren't you? Can't even confirm if you are lovers or not. So Levi was it? What do you do?" I lean in closer to levi and rest my head on his shoulder. Mikasa starts to wash away all the blood from every cut I got from laying on the cement and shit that's on my body. **

**"I work for the survey corps. I mainly deal with the paper work or the other workers." Survey corps, who are they? I've never heard of them...but when I look around everyone has their jaws dropped. Even Mikasa. So that must be a good job. "O-oh what about Eren caught YOUR eyes?" Reiner says flabbergasted he emphasized the your as if he was like a God or something. I frown at him and growl.**

**"I'm not that ugly you asshole." Reiner stares at me as if I'm stupid while everyone else laughs.**

**"Don't look so surprised Reiner we all know Eren's an idiot. He'll figure it out eventually." Jean laughs and scoots closer to Mikasa, who looks about ready to kill everyone. What the hell does that mean? 'I'll figure it out' damn asshole horseface. **

**"His eyes caught my attention first." His voice sounds so emotionless but I lean up and kiss his cheek. **

**"You just caught me, baby." I whisper in his ear, grinning when he coughs and shifts around to hide his new bump forming in his pants.**

**"That's weird, keep it in the bedroom." Reiner scoots away from me. "I'm not weird that horse over there is the weird one!" **

**"Oi you suicidal bastard shut the hell up!" The rest of the night continues like this. Happy and carefree. Only when I laughed too much or moved too quick am I reminded of today's events. Levi stays by my side, never departing for anything. **

**"Hey I gotta take a piss I'll be back in a sec." Jean stands up and cracks his back. The sun went down hours ago but all of our guest remain. **

**"Well I think Bertholdt and I are gonna go home." Reiner stands up and helps the giant up. Bertholdt waves goodbye to us all and nods his head in farewell towards me. Jean comes back in to inform us that he's wanted back at home by his bed. I happily agree that his bed is the only thing wanting him right now which gets me almost punched if it hadn't been for Levi that knocked Jean on his ass as soon as Jean stepped closer to me. Mikasa and Armin bid him farewell leaving it the four of us. It doesn't register in my mind that levi should also be leaving. The air was colder tonight than usual. Goosebumps form on my arms and I start to shiver. **

**"Hey levi," He turns his attention to me. Mikasa and Armin are in the kitchen doing something. "Can we...cuddle?" I ask a little embarrassed that I did. "Eren" he replies as he opens his arms for me to crawl into. I don't hesitate and nuzzle his neck after we lay on our backs. The feathers and blankets are cold but with levi here I don't mind them at all. "I should be leaving shouldn't I?" He sighs into the top of my head. "No stay with me forever." His arms close around my form tightening his grip on me. "Then I'll be here for as long as you want, brat." I smile into his neck and hum a thanks. Which he replies to with kissing the top of my head. **

**When Mikasa and Armin come back into living room they probably came to tell levi to go but were greeted with the sight of us sleeping in each others arms. **

**~~~~•~~~~**

**Levi...his warmth...were did it go? My body's cold and aching. My arms, legs, torso, head, and throat hurt. Did I get ran over by a carriage yesterday? It feels like it more or less, but my throat was in far much more pain. From my collarbone to my lips from the inside of my body burned. Everything felt soar making my body hurt more than it should have. All of my limbs were unless and my voice would mostly likely be raspy if used. But nevertheless my main conflict at this point and time was the missing warmth that had been beside me. The cold harsh wind came rushing into the house freezing anyone who lacked long-sleeved shirts and a minimal amount of blankets ranking from one. And that someone was me. I did have a long sleeve shirt on but since levi and I fell asleep without a blanket last night I gained the freezing weather on my weak bag of bones. After minutes of gaining some strength, I open my eyes and allow them to adjust to the bright sunlight. Which happened to be shining mainly through our window and door. There were some cracks and holes in our roof that shined with the white light. My eyes flutter, my brain wants me to fall back asleep no doubt for more rest. But my heart wants otherwise. Otherwise as in levi. My hands outstretch to the right since I'm laying on my right side. To stretch and search for my missing lover. When they come up empty I roll over to lay on my left only to regret my action. Pain soars through me in a matter of seconds. I hiss and arch my back which causes commotion to sound from the kitchen. **

**"Eren! Stay still, don't move!" A women screams, unnecessarily since I'm but three meters away. She has brown hair that's been put up in a pony tail. She also has glasses and it looks like she has brown eyes too. **

**"Hange shut up. You'll scare him if you keep up with the screaming and shit." Levi comes into the livingroom and stops when he sees me. I must look like a complete mess in pain because he rushes over to me in seconds. **

**"It's okay Eren I brought one of my friends here to help you. You'll feel better when she's done looking over you. Shh it's gonna be fine Eren." He comforts me. The women I presume is Hange follows suit after levi. She takes no time in introduction by simply lifting my shirt up and over my head. Some pain does occur from her action but when I gasp it's mostly from surprise. **

**"Eren? Are you okay?" His worried expression tips me off the top. I can't speak. He turns to Hange after seconds go by with my silent response. "Don't fucking hurt him! Be easy and gentle, treat him like a child if you must." He ends his complaints with crossing his arms and sighing for a reason I don't know. **

**"Awwww levi must like you a lot if he wants me to be careful. Was he rough with you last night?" She whispers the last part but levi still hears. My groin twitches at the thought of him and me having sweet glorious se-... No I can't think of this right now. Clear your mind jaeger. Think of rats or something unattractive. Like women or the floors. But not levi no don't even look at him. And I do because I, of course, was tempted by my own self. When I look up at him I didn't mean to catch his eyes. The grey orbs were interesting and very attractive but a part of me couldn't help but feel...trapped in place by them too. And when his eyes looked into mine I was instantly mesmerized. My eyes widen as I inspect every little detail about them. The dots that were closer to his pupil, the dark grey that outlined his eye that grew lighter as it came closer to the center of his iris, and lastly but certainly not least the expression that were held in by just these two little objects. Pain, fear, sorrow, sadness, worry, hate, terror, and envy. All these emotions, such sad emotions too, could be seen in his eyes. Each emotion that had been placed there forever it seems must have a story. One I'm willing to hear or even better yearning to hear. Happiness, joy, and sensual were missing maybe because the moment certainly or just lacked a place in his eyes. But the more I stare deeply into them I can't help but have questions pop into my head. I'll have to figure them out another time. Maybe another time could be today, tomorrow, or some time else but I know I'll do whatever it takes to gain the stories that are held within these eyes. Fingers snap in my face awaking me from my current thoughts. **

**"Oh good you're not dead lets continue! Please take your pants off or have levi do it please." Hange leans away from me to dig in a bag. Take my pants off? Hell I can't even move hardly. So the next option was...levi. Oh hell this is gonna be embarrassing.**

**"So um levi could you um like help me take my pants off?" My sight dances across the room avoiding his eyes. But when a hand turns my chin forcing me to look into the grey orbs I'm forced to give in. **

**"You should look into your elders eyes when you speak to them." I laugh and lightly push his hand away. **

**"You can't be that old! You look not even a day older than...hmm sixteen I bet!" I guess. He raises an eyebrow and frowns. Lines form between his eyes and aura of I fucked up crosses the room. **

**"Sixteen? That's your best, jaeger? Try again, brat." His hand keeps my head from moving so I'm forced to continuing looking into his eyes. **

**"Um okay nineteen? Twenty-two?" Sweat drips off my forehead as his glare becomes worse. **

**"Older" his voice, oh shit, came out deep and scary. Shit shit shit. Hange hurry up!**

**"Twenty-five no twenty-eight?" He doesn't even blink so I take that as a no you dumbass. **

**"Thirty?" He blinks and releases my chin. **

**"Took you long enough. Brat" he adds as Hange pops back up and frowns when I'm not out of my pants. She points to my covered crotch and looks at levi for help. He sighs and runs his fingers over my thighs. My back arches a little from pain but mostly from the fire of his touch. Damn it felt good too. My pants suddenly become too tight when his fingers reach the zipper. It dawns on me that we he takes them off I'll be left in nothing. Since we're poor I can't afford to have any underwear. I also don't have time to ask Mikasa to make me any either. My zipper is pulled down showing some of my skin. Levi looks me in the eyes before sighing and rubbing the area between his closed eyes. **

**"Hange find us a blanket or something please." He huffs out as he sits back. Hange laughs and gets up, leaving to find some material. **

**"Um levi where's Mikasa and Armin?" I look around the room for the first time that day realizing that my family hasn't been here for awhile. **

**"Armin had to go to work and Mikasa is with jean." My eyes snap open and I attempt to stand. Pain erupts through my side though and I crash back onto the feathers and blankets. **

**"What the hell! Mikasa can't be over there, he'll touch her and make her pregnant!" Levi just shakes his head and then sits on me. A gasp leaves my mouth while a smirk covers his. Hange returns back with a cloth and just stares at levi before questioning him. **

**"Why are you sitting on Eren? He's not strong enough to be sat on yet." She comes back to my side and tightly pushes levi off. My crotch has now become even tighter. Oh no my face is heating up. This isn't good at all.**

**"If he thinks he can just get up and walk around then I don't see the difference in me sitting on him." His glare is directed at me. A shiver goes through my body creating goosebumps. **

**"But levi you're pretty heavy especially for a small guy." I cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Hange lifts her head up in victory. **

**"Eren what's that in you're pocket?" Levi asks, I immediately cover my crotch with my hands and look away. All my humor has been washed away. **

**With twitchy hands and heated cheeks I reply. "N-nothing just a- can we do this later? I'm tired and I think I should get some more rest." Levi nods his head before a smirk appears. **

**"So you're not horny?" Hange starts to laughing so hard that she'll probably die as levi smirks bigger and rest his hand on my upper thigh. Meanwhile I'm frozen aside from my erection which continues to rage on. Thanks penis I needed this today. **

**"N-no not at all. I'm simply tired that's all." I cough into my elbow and lay down. Maybe I won't have to be checked until later. Of course my dreams and hopes of being not discovered fail and crumble. Levi rolls his eyes and pulls my pants completely off, leaving me naked for all to see. My cheeks, ears, and forehead grow hot with embarrassment. Fuck me. Not literally of course! My hands for the most part cover my face. But I peek at them and my jaw drops. Levi and Hange are eyeing each other as they nod their heads in approval. Really!? **

**"I didn't think he'd be so.." Hange starts and trails off. Her eyes, even behind her glasses, are big and wide. Levi smirks "big. Hey Eren are you sure you're not horny? I can help if you'd like." He purrs. That grown ass man and his seducing abilities! Hange giggles and covers me with the cloth. Took her long enough. **

**"Eren I apologize for displaying your most private of parts. But nevertheless I did need to inspect them in order to see how bad those vile animals affected you." Hange formally apologizes. I simply nod my head and look back at levi. **

**"I'll have to deny your offer levi. I'm not..." I look away unable to find the right words. Levi however grins and takes my hand. **

**"For now Eren I'll listen. But once Hange leaves..." He trails off as his other hand slides across my stomach. My back arches and Hange stops looking over my legs. **

**"That's good enough. Eren you'll be fine as long as you rest for the next few days." She stands and gathers a bag I hadn't know was there. **

**"But I have to work for the family. It's not enough when just Armin works. I can't afford to stay home." I become flustered but levi starts to caress me, calming me down. Hange frowns and tilts her head to the side. **

**"Levi, stay with Eren for a few days I'll inform Erwin of you're situation. As for you Eren I'll lend you levi. But return him as good as new, ya got that?" She bows and smiles before departing. I look over to levi. I didn't agree to this. We're all alone and we really haven't been able to talk so I guess that would be a start, right? Okay hopefully I don't mess this up. **

**"S-so um when did you go get Hange?" I unintentional squeeze his hand that's intertwined with mine. He turns his gaze and attention towards me. **

**"Your sister woke me up this morning before she went over to Jeans. She seemed to be worried about me leaving you. But I came back," he holds our adjoined hands up and presses my hand against his cheek. Is he okay? I didn't upset him, did I? My eyes have widen but I ignore my worry and smile at him. **

**"Of course you came back. I enjoy your company levi, so please stay for awhile." Now it's his true to have widen eyes and a open mouth. Though this only lasts a second before he looks away from my eyes and his eyes go back to their regular state. **

**"I wasn't gonna leave you, brat. I'm not that mean and hateful." I sit up, sending some pain back into my body but I ignore it, and take the back of his head with my empty hand. I push him forward and tilt my own head so that our foreheads touch. His eyes widen again. **

**"You're not mean or hateful levi. I don't care who tells you that. Don't listen to them, just me. You're amazing," I move my hand to his cheek and start caressing him. "Handsome," my fingers trace circle patterns on his cheek then move to his neck. "Funny," I move my lips closer to his. "Mine" this wakes him up because he suddenly takes control and pushes me back on the pile I call a bed. **

**"You damn brat now you've made me horny. It can't be helped if I," he taps his chin then looks me straight in the eyes. "Punish you. Hmmm yes that sounds reasonable don't you agree?" He purrs as he climbs on top of me. I'm naked shit. I forgot okay this isn't gonna be bad right? I still have that cloth covering my- nope never mine levi just threw it off me. My face is hot, my boner has returned, and levi is in between my legs having a stare down with my penis. This situation can't get worse. It does. Mikasa knocks on the window breaking Levi's trance. He grumbles and huffs as he stands up and opens the window. His shoulders hang in disappointment. Luckily I have my hands covering myself as Mikasa climbs in. She takes one glance at the pissed off levi and me naked before walking I to the kitchen. **

**"I can explain Mikasa. Me and levi weren't...I had to undress... A doctor checked over me?" I try to explain when Mikasa returns. She shakes her head and hands me a piece of bread. I'm about to reach for it when I remember what's in my hands currently. She grimaces when she realizes and hands it to levi. **

**"I'm going to go sew some stuff. Don't have sex on our bed please. Go back to his house if you're going to do that." I cough as levi smirks. **

**"Eren lets go." He commands me but when I glare over at him he chuckles. **

**"Here let me help you." He pulls my pants up and touches every part of my skin as he does. When my pants hide enough I move my hands. Levi pulls my pants away as he peeks inside. **


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Big...nice size" he mumbles, my jaw has dropped and in terror I look up at Mikasa. She turns away and leaves without a word. /div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""L-levi!" He stops staring and looks back at my eyes. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Yes?" He sounds innocent. Sure yeah okay no big deal. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Don't do that, at least not in front of Mikasa. O-or anyone for that matter!" He grins then he puts my pants on correctly. He finds my shirt and helps me with that too. He doesn't bother to add shoes. After I'm clothed he picks me up and carries me to the window. He manages to climb out with me still in his arms. Damn. Mikasa runs to the window, looking a little sadden by my leaving and worried. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""When Eren can walk bring him back please." Her voice shakes but I can barely tell. Levi however just ignores her voice and nods his head. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Bye Mikasa" I wave her goodbye as levi walks to his house. Hopefully I get to meet his family. Wait no I hope they're not home. What if they don't like me? I am a boy so that could disturb them but levi and I are lovers not engaged so that might help. It certainly did with my own family. Will they judge my clothes? Or the dirt that will always be caked on my feet? My messy brown hair isn't attractive to most people. I turn my gaze to Levi's and swallow some built up silva. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Will I be seeing your family today, levi?" He stops in his tracks and looks me in the eyes. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""No, they aren't alive. I live alone except for some maids. Don't worry it'll be just me and you." His fingers trail up my arm sending shivers down my back. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Okay um so are we just lovers or is this..." I trail off hoping he'll ignore my question or give me a half-assed answer. He starts to walk again as he thinks. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I'm old enough to continue living a lonely life if I wish. I've also never yearned for children so finding a wife seems wasteful. So I'm fine with just lovers." I bite my lip to keep from all my disappointment leaking out. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""But then there's you. You're at that age when sex is better than food. I would assume that you'd just want to also be lovers. However that seems far from the true, wouldn't you agree Eren?" My eyes widen and I look away. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I find that just having sex is boring. I want love and compassion, too." He looks away but I can see the heat rising to his cheeks. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""So it seems. I haven't married so don't except me to know everything. We can't have a normal marriage since what we are is..." I grab his face and lightly press my face against his. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Illegal. But I want you levi. Forever by my side and in my bed to keep me warm. Promise me you'll do just that." He mumbles and his blush darkens. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I came back didn't I? I'll always come back to you Eren, my innocent fiancee."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"~~~•~~~div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"When we arrive to his home, it looks more like a mansion if I may, he hesitates before opening the wooden doors. The doors squeaks as they slide open revealing a sparkly-clean inside. He walks us inside and a maid with strawberry blond hair greets us. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Hello master ack-" she begins before levi cuts her off. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""It's levi, miss Petra" he hands her his cloak and leads me through a long hallway before stopping at a door. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""This...is my room, don't dirty it up and don't," he looks me in the eye for the first time since we arrived here. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Don't touch anything. Especially without my permission." He sounds so scary, so I can't help but giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. With a roll of his eyes he opens the door and carries me to his bed. It's an actual bed not made of just feathers and a blanket. It's huge, big enough for us both to lay on it and then some. It's so soft too. I wish we had this back at home. The blankets on top or covers are red. Blood red. The walls are the same color too. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""So levi do you like the color red? Or did this room just... come in red?" Levi turns to me and raises an eyebrow. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Yes, why?" Oh no, he wasn't suppose to question me. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Um I just noticed" he leans closer to me and smirks when I look away with a slight blush. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""So you're that bored already? I guess it can't be helped for someone as young as you." Levi teases as he sits on the bed beside me and places his hand on my upper thigh. Close to my...sudden bump. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""L-levi... I..." His hand moves up, leaving a tingly sensation. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Hmm how far can I go, jaeger? I won't stop unless you say so...decide on what you want." His hand stops right before touching my groin. He's waiting for my answer but how do I tell him? div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I...can't" his grip tightens and an eyebrow is raised. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Explain" he almost growls. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I don't want you to hold back when we- do the do. My body isn't in a good condition. And I kinda..." My eyes look down to my hands that are intertwined with his. My favorite memory plays inside my head. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"My mother and me were sitting in the ally on the streets. We didn't have anywhere to go. My father had long ago left and was never coming back. We sat in the same position our hands intertwined and her head rested on mine. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Eren when you get married make sure you love them." She whispered with heartbreak lingering on her tongue. I nod my head and snuggle into her. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""And Eren?" I look up into her eyes that shine with tears. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Don't make love to them until you're married, please. I made that mistake...but I got you, my precious little boy." Her smile wipes away all the worries I had had. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"I hum and squeeze his fingers tighter. "I want to wait until we're married. My mother told me to wait and I'm sure she thought you'd be a girl but I want to do as she said." His hand slips away from my fingers. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Do- did you love her?" His voice grows quiet and loses its earlier tease. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"I shrug and dig my nails into the palm of my hands. "Yeah, she was a great mom. You'd like her and I bet she would've liked you too." His mouth opens but he quickly shuts it. His eyes turn distant and cold, leaving me out of his world. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Levi?" I reach out to touch his shoulder but he slaps my hand away. His face scowls but his eyes soften when I flinch. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Don't. I regret bringing you here. You're too young and this happened too soon." He snaps as he stands up abruptly and leaves without another word. Tears gather in my eyes as I reach for his leaving shadow. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I'm sorry! Please don't leave me alone! Forgive me, I'm sorry! Levi!" I scream out to him but he already left me and slammed the door before I even responded. He probably didn't even hear me. Why is levi angry? What did I do wrong? Why can't I just let people do what they want?! The tears pour down my face but I can't care less. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""C-ome ba-ck please! Le-vi!" I sob, I cover my eyes with my hands but soon roll onto my stomach and cry into his pillows. My tears and snot leak into the white feather pillow, but I didn't notice. Only half on my brain was working at the moment. And it was the part that ran on my emotions. After minutes of my cries and sobs I fall into a deep sleep, still confused on what levi really regretted. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"~~~•~~~div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"Okay you assholes, yeah you the reader, Eren isn't able to tell the next part well since he's an idiot and well also was asleep. So I'll be telling the rest until he wakes up. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"'Hey! It's not my fault you just suddenly told me you regretted bringing me home!'div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"'Oi Eren, shut the fuck up k' div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"Okay here goes. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"~~~•~~~div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"I heard him loud and clear. I may have slammed the door but I made no other move other than leaning against it to listen in on Eren's reaction. Maybe I was being a little to harsh but my mother gave me some advice, too. "-To see what a person is really like, you got to see how they react in their most difficult situation. I don't mean pushing them down or calling them stupid, I mean you have to break their heart to see if they'll come back to you. Even if its to tell you they hate you. Listen to what they say when you test them. Watch what they do. Some people you only need to hear their words and others only their actions." So I listen and what I hear breaks me. He wasn't suppose to cry or even ask me what he did wrong. He was suppose to cuss me out and tell me to take him home. No I messed up. That's what this was- no is. I won't be able to open the door and kiss him to "make it better". I fucked up and I fucked up good. With tears flowing down from my own eyes I run to get Hange. She lives with me too but I decided that Eren shouldn't know. She isn't around much and she's leaving to move in with her assistant, Mobil or Moblit whatever his name is, so I seek her out to release all my stress to. But when I stop in front of her office and find it empty I can't help but become pissed. Of all times. Now she had to be out. Oh but then there was a glorious sound. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Master levi is something wrong?" Miss Petra asked. I thank the Lord for sending me an angel. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"I pull my bangs back and huff out a breath from stress. Concern covers her face as she steps forward to grab my hand. Eren's hand was holding mine exactly like this. No I can't think if that! div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Eren's upset and it's my fault." She grimaces for she knows how bad I am at with showing emotions and such. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Tell him that you're sorry. If he doesn't forgive you then it wasn't meant to be." She nods her head and bows before departing. That's some great advice, thanks. I huff out from this irritating situation. If I had just been nice and not a douchebag this wouldn't have happened. Without wasting another second, I run back to my room, hoping Eren hasn't left yet. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"And of course I'm truly an idiot. He's dead to the world asleep in my bed sheets that have become entangled with him. Even after slamming the door open, Eren only rolled over before falling back into his slumber. I exhale a deep breath as I rub my face. Why do I worry myself with this pathetic crap? His breathing stops for a moment then continues. I should wake him and apologize. Closing the door, I walk up to the right side of the bed and glare at his sleeping form. That little shit looks adorable right now. But he looks even cuter when I- oh yes, I grin darkly to myself. I know exactly how to make him blush the shade of a tomato. Leaning forward I slowly come closer to his face. His mouth is slightly open to breath which leaves me the perfect opportunity. I hold back the smile that yearns to be on my face. His hair is in his eyes, hmm I should move that. Wouldn't want him to stop being cute to be comfortable. Lightly I push his hair away and continue downward till my lips barely touch his. I linger in that position before connecting his lips with mine. He reminds still for a moment, unaware of the situation, until I deepen the kiss and claw at his arm. He seems to wake up slowly as he did this morning. My eyes are closed so if his shot open I wouldn't know. But I do know that he gasped and jumped in surprise. Taking another advantage from this, I slide my tongue into his open mouth and explore him. His tongue responds to mine and we engage in a fight. Me, to win dominance and his, to find out what the fuck is going on. After some time, I step back to give a last soft kiss and allow him to see me. Hopefully he understands what that kiss means. Please Eren for once in the short time that I've known you please don't freak out and be a dumbass. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""L-levi but I- you... You're not mad?" His cheeks are bright red as I had hoped. But his eyes were still red too. I cock my head to the side and silently cuss myself out. I made him cry and upset. Damn me. I've never been one to hold back my language or my thoughts. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""Fuck me in the ass, sideways, with a screwdriver." I mutter, unaware of the horrid expression Eren has made. Apparently he heard me. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""But levi...won't that hurt, why would you want me to do that? Wait never mind I don't want to know." He shakes his hands like that'll keep me from saying something. Fool and he won't have to know why I just told myself to fuck off. I ignore the urge to destroy his mind and pull him into a hug. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""I'm sorry Eren don't hate me." I plead hoping he doesn't notice it. But he does.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;""It's okay levi just don't-" He gulps "don't leave me please." He begs and barely holds his voice from breaking. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;"I look down at him and freeze. Tears cloud his eyes, the green eyes I once thought were so strong have been broken. By me. All it took was some overly-harsh words. But he wants me back it seems. I only had to listen to his voice to hear his desperation for my absence. I guess it was just meant to be after all. div 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~•~~~ back to Erens POV

After a week of rest and recovering, levi left to get some food from the market. With his absence I found myself becoming more bored by the minute. At first Petra had spent some time with me but she had to go clean after awhile. She showed me around the mansion, which is very big on the inside as well on the outside. The hall that she showed me first held portraits of Levi's relatives. They must have been rich because only the best of painters painted those master pieces. I'll have to ask him about it later. His kitchen was decorated in silver and sapphire blue, very elegant to anyone but especially to me. The dining room with gold and black and a four meter long table. Oddly, his living room was bigger than his bedroom and dining room combined. This room had the traditional portrait of the great grandfather I've heard that rich people have. Though I still don't understand why levi is in the third estate if his family is rich. Maybe he inherited the house but his family ran dry? I was more amazed with the size of the room to notice the decorating. But I did notice the long love seat set before a big window, the sunrise shining through it was just right too. Absolutely beautiful. Lastly, Petra showed me his garden which was filled with a bunch of flowers I can't even begin to name. But it looked awfully amazing. The tour was amazing and clean, weird how such a big house doesn't have one speck of dust. But now here I am laying on Levi's bed, bored out of my mind. How serious was he being, when we were talking about getting married? Is it too soon to think of such things? In this day and age marriage is a gift that many don't get to have. Should I ask him? But then I'd have to find a ring or save up enough money to buy one. Damn! I don't have money and I don't have any rings either. Well I'm screwed for that plan then. Maybe I should ask Mikasa...

"Oi, you shitty brat get up before you dirty my bed." And on the sound of his voice I was up and squeezing him to death.

"You're home! It's been so long levi, I missed you." He blinks and pushes me away.

"Were you that bored? If you weren't so cute," he looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I'd punish you for being too clingy." Then I notice that the front of his cape has a stain on it. A big red stain, one that was scrubbed deeply and for a long time. It wasn't there before...

"Hey levi, what happened to your cape? That stains' new."

Fear crosses his face. His eyes darken with almost one of the most basic animal instincts. To get out from being cornered.

"I-I," he looks down and then to the left before looking back up at me. He stares at me, almost like he's debating on whether or not to tell me something, before speaking. "I killed someone. But they deserved it, it was proven if that makes it any better." His voice stays strong even when his eyes do not.

"Oh levi what- why would you need to do that?" Don't cry Eren you'll look like a baby. Don't cry he has a good reason. Don't cry don't cry. Tears start to pour down my face. There goes my ego.

"Shhh don't cry Eren." His hand caresses my cheek and wipes the stray tears away.

"But levi I don't under-" I'm interrupted with a pair of soft, wet lips crashing into my own. So soft. I move mine to deepen the kiss. Then he takes over turning our soft and slow kiss to a heated make out. Before I know it, I'm laying on his bed once more as my shirt is lifted up and off on me then thrown to the floor.

"W-wait levi-" he cuts me off as he nips at my neck. I moan, oh dear I just moaned really loudly too. My cheeks, ears, well my whole face burns with embarrassment. He chuckles as he licks my neck.

"Lay on your stomach Eren. I want to surprise you." Oh no that was lust. That was a really lusty voice, jeez my penis is not helping. Were these pants always so tight? Wait is that a erection in his pants? When did his cape and shirt come off? Oh dear-

"Eren is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh I um think so." I barely whisper. So maybe I am freaking out.

"I'm not going to fuck you Eren just do as I said. Please?" His eyes aren't like before they're...happy. The dark grey seems to be shining with blue now. He's even smiling. I can't help but smile too, did I do this to him? I nod my head and roll onto my stomach, letting him do whatever he wants.

"Now Eren if you turn around before I tell you, I'll kill you. Understood?"

I nod my head and gulp with fear. Levi sure can be terrifying when he wants to be. Without any temptation, I lay patiently for levi to do what he's planing. He finally gets off the bed and walks around the room doing God knows what. Moments later, he returns to the bed and sits on my back. I giggle at the contact but then burn with more embarrassment. Why do I always do ignorant actions around this man? His fingers run down my back starting from my shoulders down to my lower back. I hum in the process and practically hear the smirk from levi.

"So you like being touched, don't you Eren?" I jolt in surprise when he presses his soft lips to the back of my neck. I grab a pillow, desperately trying to hold back from attacking him with my own feelings. Those damn lips nip and lick my neck as moans pour out of my mouth. He bites down leaving a love mark but I groan all the while.

"So Eren" he moves from my neck to my earlobe. "Does this turn you on?" He whispers in my ear. That's the last straw.

"Levi...let me face you" I beg, my fingers digging into the pillow. My patience has all but run out. Levi only laughs as he bites my ear. My pants are way too tight now. His voice his laugh, right in my ear, has caused me to start humping the bed.

"I would let you but... Seeing you hump my bed in desperation is turning me on in a very good and new way. So I think I'll keep you like this as I," he slides his hand under my torso, resting on the top of my pants. Dear lord, dare I say his name in vain, please just make levi touch my damn cock before I burst. "Play with you some more." His other hand trails up to my left hand and takes my hand in his.

"Aw levi stop teasing me" I huff out. He purrs with excitement that I can feel poking my back. It occurs to me that there is a course of action I can take without getting my face beaten in. Of course this can turn out badly since levi seems to like being dominate but...can my erection really wait that long?

"Oh poor little brat, will he ever have his erection released? If he begs then I may just help him out." He tugs my button off of my pants and nips my ear. Another moan escapes me and I bite the pillow. Now would be the time before I lose my courage. Without further a due I roll onto my back with my eyes close, pressing levi on his back. Then I turn around as I'm on my knees, to face the most likely pissed off levi that lays in front of me. When I open my eyes, I'm correct. His eyes are narrow and his arms are crossed. My lip quivers with some fear but I quickly push it away.

"Sucks to be on the bottom now doesn't it?" I tease while I slowly pull the zipper down on my pants. His eyes waver between my crotch and my eyes. It's actually kinda cute.

"Eren wait" he sits up and takes my hands away from my pants. He seems to have another quick debate inside himself before resting on his knees.

"I want you to look behind yourself before we continue, that is if we do." Gloom sweeps into his eyes now. My smile has faded and a worried frown now rest in its place. I nod my head as I squeeze his fingers.

I turn around and sit back. My mouth drops open and tears fill my eyes. My fingers shake but now with a different emotion. Why would he do this? This must have costed so much.

"So what do you think?" Levi presses his body against mine and wraps his arms around me. A tear slips down my cheek and falls onto his bed.

"I can't... Oh levi!" I swell up with happiness. On the floor are rose petals, some are red and others white. But the most important thing about these roses is what they spell.

Will you marry me brat?

His floor must be ten times dirtier now than it has ever been! And the flowers are probably dead. Oh levi.

"S-so what's wrong?" He asks, his hands tighten around my body and his body starts to shake. My eyes widen at what I've said.

"No I didn't mean that! I meant I can't believe you did this. It's so beautiful. Of course I will old man." I turn back around to see a blushing levi that is completely naked. When did that happen? My own face heats up at the sight of him. That thing is huge like really long, longer than mine.

"L-levi" he pulls his arms away from me and holds his left up with the palm open. Inside his hand shines a silver ring. A wedding band made for long slim fingers. That's it! Tears come pouring out and I'm shaking like a leaf.

"Eren are you okay?" He reaches out and pulls me closer. I rest on his shoulder and cry into his neck. After I'm done having my moment, I sit back and hold my hand out to him.

"I'm perfect, I want you to make me yours tonight, levi. But first tell me your last name. Please." Pretty pathetic, I know. But Levi's great at keeping things from me. Levi frowns and puts the ring on my ring finger.

"If you wish, it's Ackerman. Levi Ackerman." He hangs his head and looks away. Ackerman. Ackerman. I know that name. It's a commonly known name I bet. Hmmm where have I heard of it before? Then it hits me. The famous army owning family that practically owns all of France, Ackerman's. Oh my I've just gotten engaged to one of the most dangerous yet wealthy men of all of France. And I'm about to let him fuck me. Well isn't this just a great surprise.

"So you're not in the third estate, are you?" A crooked smile appears on my lips as I scratch my neck.

He rolls his eyes as a small smile comes out. "It took you long enough, brat. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" I'm not upset just curious. But damn was it hard to not look down at his-

"I wanted to make sure you...loved me...for me. Not for my money or my job or well any other shitty thing. I guess it helps that you're a dumb brat otherwise you would've found out sooner." He pulls his knees up, covering God's greatest gift, and takes my hand in his. And on his ring finger, he has the same ring on as me.

Smiling, I squeeze his hand before crawling over to him. I wrap my arms around his torso and kiss his cheek gently. I slowly pull my pants off, teasing myself more than levi. But nevertheless levi starts to growl quietly and humps the air slowly.

"Hurry up brat! I'm not getting any younger here!" He hisses before pushing me onto my back and attacking me with his lips. Moans escape my mouth as his lips touch every part of me. My neck, my stomach, even my thighs. I only moan and claw at the sheets. Being the subordinate during intercourse sucks. He's enjoying it too, that bastard.

His fingers claw at my ass as he looks into my eyes. It's his way of asking for permission. I nod and squeeze my eyes shut. If getting the shit beaten out of me made me bed rest for a week, I can't imagine how long this will make me unable to move. I hear sucking sounds so I assume that levi is wetting his fingers for me. I assumed correctly for a finger slowly slips its way inside of my hole. I gasp and my eyes widen. It hurts! I whimper without realizing it.

"Shh it's okay Eren it won't feel this way forever. Just give me a second I'll make it feel better." He leans down and kisses me deeply. Then another finger is added which causes me to bite his lip. Levi jumps and pulls back.

"Did you just- yeah you just bit me, you brat." His fingers move back and forth inside of me, loosening me up. He leans down and kisses me again but this time he bites me. I moan and squirm underneath him.

"Levi!" I suddenly moan out. Oh dear, he just hit something. And it felt amazing!

"Oh see? I finally found it." Levi smirks. He hits that certain spot every time afterward. My erection grows and my hunger deepens. Soon after, levi adds another finger. My cock drips with precum as I grab onto Levi's shoulders, marking him with my nails.

"Are you sure you still want this?" He asks after he slips his fingers out. No I can't loose this feeling. So I pull him closer to my body and whisper in his ear.

"Don't stop touching me, old man. I need you, levi."

"Why? You promised your mother you wouldn't."

I hum to myself as I think. "My mother was too afraid that her fate would be passed onto me. But I don't believe that you would do the same as my father."

"You have that much faith in me? After all the lies I've told you and all the pain I've put you through?"

"Oh Levi if only you saw yourself in my eyes, then you'd understand. I love you levi." He leans back and his eyes, for the first time, widen and his pupil dilate.

"And I, you." Levi cups my cheek with his hand and kisses me gently. After he leans back, he smears his own precum onto his cock before taking my ass in his hands and shoving it in. He pushes in slowly but I still cry out in pain from the feeling. He only frowns and intertwines our fingers together as an apology. Once it's all the way inside, he moves back and slams back in. I wrap my legs around him and hold on for dear life. After a couple more thrusts, he finds my sweet spot again. From there on out, his fast pace felt so unbelievably good. He pulls all the way out just to slam back into me. He uses his unoccupied hand to pump me. His hand moves almost as fast as his cock. In a matter of seconds I cum all over my chest and he inside of me. He pulls out and falls beside me on the bed. We lay there for minutes just trying to catch our breaths. Levi hands me a rag but when I make no sign to take it, he cleans the cum off me.

"So when should we have the wedding?" I huff out as he settles back onto the bed. Levi glares at me for a second before sighing.

"Would tomorrow suffice? Or should it be when you can walk again?" He laughs when I punch him in the arm.

"Shut up! I can walk fine. Probably. Most likely." I roll over, away from him and cross my arms. He snickers and scoots closer to me.

"Next time I won't be so rough. Probably. Most likely." He snickers more when I ignore him.

"Guess who's not getting another round?" Then the snicker stops and turns into an eerie silence. Levi slides his hand up my thigh to my hip as he begins to suck on my neck. Is this true power? Cause it feels good.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispers in my ear. His voice is filled with lust, I'm screwed.

"Levi if we... I won't be able to walk at all!" He smirks and nips at my skin.

"Wouldn't that be a shame, Eren?" Well great I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, am I?

My ass hurts. Like getting your asshole stretched and for some reason your leg muscles now ack, too. My neck stings from the bite marks. I guess that's what your body feels like after your first-time. Levi, on the other hand, looks swell from a little bit of pride and happiness. He even has a crooked smile on his face. That bastard, him with his good looks and delicious looking abs. It's okay Jaeger, deep breaths, we're getting married today so no big deal. Oh My Dear Lord I'm getting married! I'll be a married man by tomorrow's sunrise! What if he changes his mind? Or decides that a young teenage boy isn't hot anymore? Dear lord I'm screwed. My breathing increases in speed and I press a hand to my forehead. If I forget to say my wedding vows I'll be considered the family idiot. Oh wait I already am! I'm so screwed. I'll never be good enough-

"Eren calm down! Are you in that much pain?" Levi's voice drips with worry as he caresses my arm that has covered my eyes.

"I'm not in pain, I'm just worried and nervous."

" I suppose that it has to do with the wedding. Doesn't it?" He whispers then sighs as he looks away from me. He has always shoved his fears down so I guess I never took the time to realize that they do, in fact, still exist. This is one of them.

"Yes but no. I'm nervous about the wedding, that is true but its only because I'm worried that I'll forget what to say or you may realize that you never truly wanted me for anything but sex. Nevertheless though, I want you Levi now and forever. So don't ever accuse me of otherwise."

"Listen to your own words Jaeger. I may be from another class but I still desire your fine ass. And what about yesterday? Where did all that confidence go? I love you Eren Jaeger not just for sex or your unnatural good looks but for that person on the inside. You know the little shitty brat that won't stop begging me to come see him again. I will always love you Eren. Now and forever." I roll my eyes but not before I crack a grin. Damn that man.

"I guess that you are correct." I whisper out but levi takes my head into his hands.

"I'll never mistreat you. Even when I'm fucking you till you explode." He laughs when I frown.

"Just you wait old man, I'll take your ass as my own one day. And I won't stop thrusting until all the maids and butlers, in this damnable castle of yours, pull me off of you." I promise him as I stare into his eyes. He starts to laugh, the deepest laugh I've heard from him, he even throws his head back to deepen his laugh. I only stare at him with wide shining eyes. It makes my heart explode to see him in such a good mood.

"You can try brat but until the day comes when I have to have my maids change my shitty diapers I don't think you'll be so lucky." I push his hands away and glare at him.

"You can try to escape your fate but you won't be so successful. I'll get you to beg me for my cock and its great wonders! I swear it!" We glare at each other for a few seconds before crying out with laughter. A few tears leave my eyes before the room dies down to a peaceful silence.

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, don't be afraid to leave a review! Sorry for how long it took for me to update.


End file.
